metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:N1ghtrav3n
Welcome! N1ghtrav3n, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 18:31, June 3, 2012 "You" Please don't use the word "you" in articles. Also don't use "I" or "me". Instead use Samus. Only use "the player" if it involves a glitch or something. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 10:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Trilogy Friend Vouchers I posted on the forums a little while ago, and so far haven't had any luck finding anyone to trade with, so I thought I'd try here instead. I have 25 friend vouchers I'm willing to trade for. Console/Game Type: European Friend Code: 7107 4292 0133 8454 If anyone is interested in some or all of these, let me know and we'll make some arrangements. N1ghtrav3n 20:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Account Issues Hey all, I won't be able to edit for a while, since I'm having problems logging in (and I don't like editing while logged out). I've contacted Wikia staff (since this seems to be a wikia-wide issue) and they should try to fix it soon. Until then, should you wish to contact me, I'm still on IRC and the Wikitroid-l mailing list .... I know it's a longshot, but you never know. ^^ The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] 13:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (typed manually) :Me again, :The account works again after Wikia staff managed to repair whatever it was that I broke. ^^ Admins should note that there are a few edits on wikitroid that were "Attributed to N1ghtrav3n", but didn't use my account (Namely Demolition Trooper and Metroid: Zero Mission). I am now confirming that I '''DID' make these changes, and that they should be added to my edit count. :The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] 16:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) It never rains, but it pours... Hey all, As you see above, my account issue was fixed. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do with this as my hard drive has decided to completely die and needs replacing. I'll be out of action until further notice. :( The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 20:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Just a little update for you guys. :I've ordered a new hard drive and I'm just waiting for it to arrive now. It should be here in a few days. Once it arrives, it should take me another day or so to put an OS onto it as well as everything I need for my projects and upcoming uni classes. :So don't worry, I'm not dead yet. ;) :The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 15:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::As you've probably seen from my recent edits, I'm now back to a fully-active position on here as I was able to fix the last of my problems today. THANK HEAVENS! The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 21:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Observing Hey, I see you got your account fixed! Welcome back. User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Still having the occasional problem but its all otherwise fixed. The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 18:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Self-note No.1 Thanks to Hellkaiserryo12 for showing me this. I'll bookmark it after I finish wiping my drive and reinstalling. http://takahashist.tumblr.com/post/8766816946/hnnnnnng The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 21:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Separation of temporary and permanent Uh, HK is (or was) working on making the infobox logbook template different to accommodate temp scans. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :My apologies, I knew nothing about this. I'll stop my additions for now until I hear back from him. Btw, could I see you on IRC quickly (before I get kicked)? The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 22:13, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, school stuff. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Kicked? Did you insult Batman? :P 'Fang 04:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC)' ::Off the internet. His internet is weird. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Its not that weird, its just that someone turns it off every night at 11pm give or take 30 mins. I tried to use my mobile net to get around this, and was given a warning not to do this or they would block me. Also the reason I wanted MG on last night was because there was an abusive user on IRC there. I have the logs if you need them. On an unrelated note, has any b'crat had a chance to process my app yet? Just wondering. The freak that is [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] 15:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Diagonal Bomb Jump I'd like to get a few more opinions on Diagonal Bomb Jump's merge. --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I would do, but I feel that I don't know enough about it to be able to provide a useful opinion on it. If I did, I would have probably said something already. So because of this, I want to remain neutral. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 17:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Fair Use Licensing Sorry about not licensing the sprites I captured myself from Metroid Zero Mission. I had the sprites from the first segment of Brinstar already on my hard drive from an earlier educational project involving web design, where licensing was not necessary. I could be able to obtain more sprites from Zero Mission in the future, and I'd be sure to add the Fair Use License to each of them. But before I do so, I'd just like to ensure that the images I've added now conform to the proper policies. If there are any further issues with my edits, I'll seek administrative assistance. Grif was here (talk) 22:22, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :I've checked your edits, and the licensing is now correct. Thank you for your co-operation. I can appreciate you feeling a bit confused with this, since most people (myself included) forget it to add it the first couple of times until someone tells them to. Anyway, its all fixed now. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 13:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Proper Attribution If the site takes the image from metroid wiki, give credit to metroid wiki. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Samus Aran refs Hi. Glad to be helpful. I'm editing the corresponding article at Russian Metroid Wikia, and it bothered me much too. Happy Wikitroiding! ;-) --Qumisto (talk) 13:20, October 25, 2012 (UTC) When tagging pages for speedy deletion... ...please don't blank the page when adding the tag, unless of course the page is vandalism, nonsense, or that sort of thing. This is because before I delete the page I do need to see what the page's content is, and it saves a click. :P Also, you don't need to sign speedy deletion tags, because it doesn't really matter who nominated the page for deletion unless it's a bad nomination. Anyway, carry on. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh alright then, if I must boss :P. Truthfully I wasn't sure if I should've blanked it or not. I tried to look at "What patrollers MUST do" and still wasn't sure as it wasn't fully detailed there. I'll update the page when I get home and have a little more time to prevent such at thing from happening again. As for the sign, I have no idea why I did that. Maybe I thought it was a talk page or something ^^ [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 09:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fairuse Policy on videos Well, per the raw text of the images policy, yes... but I made a conscious decision to stop enforcing it for videos since it's rather pointless (the video uploader doesn't present a license selection option), and it's pretty much the only easy way to embed YouTube videos on the site. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Revision of Harvester Not to chide or anything, but it's always good to tell someone what they've done wrong if you undo their edit. I'm sure the IP was acting in good faith and just didn't know about the conjecture/speculation policy. ''Vellim (Talk) 23:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC)